1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit devices for wireless communication are known in the past, and one of the prior art of such an integrated circuit device for wireless communication is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2006-157866.
A receiving circuit of the integrated circuit device is provided with a low noise amplifier (LNA). The low noise amplifier amplifies receiving signals of very small amplitude, and outputs the amplified signals to a mixer section in the subsequent stage. Therefore, high receiving sensitivity is required for the low noise amplifier. In addition, a transmission circuit of the integrated circuit device for wireless communication is provided with a power amplifier. In order to transmit electric waves through an antenna, high transmission power is required for the power amplifier.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an integrated circuit device capable of increasing both the receiving sensitivity of the receiving circuit and the transmission power of the transmission circuit.